the_singapore_lgbt_encyclopaediawikiaorg-20200215-history
Ricovir-EM
Ricovir-EM is the generic version of Truvada, the US Food and Drug Administration-approved antiretroviral drug combination for pre-exposure prophylaxis (PrEP). Like Truvada, it consists of the antiretroviral drugs Emtricitabine and Tenofovir. Ricovir-EM is available in the India and Thailand. Emtricitabine is reported as an ingredient of Ricovir-EM in India and Thailand. Tenofovir is reported as an ingredient of Ricovir-EM only in India. Tenofovir disoproxil fumarate (a derivative of Tenofovir) is reported as an ingredient of Ricovir-EM only in Thailand. Ricovir-EM is prescribed for the treatment of HIV, Hepatitis B and several other conditions. Ricovir-EM tablets contain salts of Emtricitabine and Tenofovir as active ingredients. It is manufactured by Mylan pharmaceuticals located in India. Ricovir-EM has the following actions: *Lowers the growth and decreasing the amount of HIV in the body. *Blocks the activity of a viral enzyme. Ricovir-EM is composed of the following salts: *Emtricitabine(200 mg) *Tenofovir(300 mg) The drug may be available in various dosages for each of the individual components listed above. Adverse effects The following is an exhaustive list of side-effects that may occur for all the constituting molecules of Ricovir Em Tablet. Some of these side-effects may be very rare or not found if the salt or molecule is in trace amounts. Not every side effect occurs in every person. Medicines that are approved for sale by governments are expected to be safe for the general population, although new or un-reported side effects may be found later. Please consult your doctor if you observe any of these side effects even in mild form: *Abdominal pain *Abnormal dreams *Allergic reaction *Anaemia There may be other side effects, and this is not an exhaustive list. Please discuss with your medical practitioner for more information related to the side effects. Some side effects of Ricovir Em Tablet may yet not have been reported. Please report all side effects to your local food and drug administration authority. Please report all side effects to your local food and drug administration authority. Learn more: Side-effects (in more detail) Ricovir Em Tablet Interactions Medicine and salt interactions may increase or decrease the activity of Ricovir Em Tablet when taken together with certain other medicines. Ricovir Em Tablet may interact with the following medicines and salts: Acyclovir Albuterol Atazanavir Cholecalciferol Ricovir Em Tablet Contraindications It may not be recommended to consume Ricovir Em Tablet if you have the following diseases, medical or physical conditions: *Allergic reaction *Breastfeeding *Clay-colored stools *Dark urine Ricovir Em Tablet Precautions Take the following precautions or be careful about the following while consuming Ricovir Em Tablet: *Deep or rapid breathing *Do not take tenofovir with other drugs that can potentially damage kidneys *Do physical examination of fat redistribution *Drowsiness Is Ricovir Em Tablet safe to consume or apply when pregnant? Consult with Doctor. Please consult with your doctor for recommendations specific to your or baby's body, health and other conditions. Is Ricovir Em Tablet safe while breastfeeding? No. In general, Ricovir Em Tablet is not known to be safe to be used when breastfeeding. Please consult with your doctor if you are consuming Ricovir Em Tablet when breastfeeding. Is it safe to drive or operate heavy machinery when consuming? Consult with Doctor. Please consult with your doctor for recommendations specific to your body, health and other medications that you may be consuming. Is this medicine or product addictive or habit forming? Consult with Doctor. Please consult with your doctor for recommendations specific to your body, health and other medications that you may be consuming. Can it be stopped immediately or do I have to slowly ween off consumption? Consult with Doctor. Please consult with your doctor for recommendations specific to your body, health and other medications that you may be consuming. Ricovir Em Tablet Substitutes The following medicines have the exact same salt composition as Ricovir Em Tablet. These medicines may serve as substitutes if the strength and absorption rate match. Please note that two medicines may not act as substitutes if the primary purpose of both is different. *Tentide Em Tablet *Tenvir Em Tablet *Tofocom Tablet *Truvada Tablet Ricovir Em Tablet is available in bottles of 30 tablets. Missing a dose In case you miss a dose, apply or consume a dose as soon as you notice. If you are close to the time for your next dose, wait until then and then consume or apply your medicine. Never consume or use extra medicine to make up for a dosage that you have missed. If you are regularly missing doses, consider setting an alarm or asking a family member to remind you. Please consult your doctor to discuss changes in schedule or a new schedule to make up for missed medicines, if you have missed too many doses in the recent past. Overdosage of Ricovir Em Tablet Never take more medicine than the prescribed dose. Eating more medicine will not improve your symptoms, rather they may cause poisoning or serious side effects. If you suspect that you or anyone else may have taken an overdose of Ricovir Em Tablet, please go to the emergency department of the closest hospital or nursing home. Carry the medicine box, container or label with you to help doctors with necessary information. Never give your medicines to other people even if you know that they have the same condition or it seems that they have similar conditions. This may lead to overdosage or medicine poisoning. Please consult your physician or pharmacist or product package for more information. Storage of Ricovir Em Tablet Store medicines at room temperature, away from heat and direct light. Do not freeze medicines unless the packaging or storage instructions clearly require you to do that. Keep medicines away from children and pets to prevent them from accidental consumption. Do not flush medicines down the toilet or pour them into drainage unless specifically instructed to do so. Medicines discarded in this manner will enter the natural environment or be consumed by wildlife. This can cause irreparable environmental damage. Please consult your pharmacist or doctor for more details on how to safely discard Ricovir Em Tablet. Expired Ricovir Em Tablet Consuming a single dose of expired Ricovir Em Tablet is unlikely to be harmful enough to produce an adverse event. However, please discuss with your primary health provider or your pharmacist for proper advice or if you feel unwell, sick or uneasy. Expired medicine could have become less effective over the years and might not be efficacious enough to treat the disorder for which it was prescribed. To be on the safe side, it is more prudent not to make a habit of taking expired medication. It is better to stick to unexpired ones. If you have a chronic illness that requires taking medicine constantly such as heart condition, seizures, and life-threatening allergies, you are much safer keeping in touch with your primary health care provider so that you can have a fresh supply of unexpired medications. =See also= *Truvada =References= =Acknowledgements= This article was written by Roy Tan. Category:General articles